


Sparks fly

by feelsforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bonfire Night, Completed, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fourth of July, I suck at tags, Independence Day - Freeform, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforever/pseuds/feelsforever





	1. A World On Fire

"What was that?" Came Castiel's deep voice as his grip tightened on his angel blade.He had been on edge every night for the past five days.

These loud bangs had been punctuating the night every night for almost the whole week and tonight had been the loudest yet.

Sam half smirked and Dean outright laughed, covering his face with a hand.

He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why he hadn't heard any screams of fear or that he didn't see people running in the opposite direction. Instead they were just... stood there. Just watching those flares shoot up in the air above their head's. Not only that but neither Sam nor Dean seemed to be all that bothered by them either. It just didn't make any sense!In his experience, if there was explosions close by, you prepared for a fight or to run as far and as fast as you could.Why did everyone seem okay with these loud thuds and shrieks? Why was this any different to any other catastrophe that he and the two Winchester's had come across?

"Cas, relax. They're only fireworks." Dean informed him, leaning back in his ridged metal framed chair and shuffling the pack of cards in his hands with remarkable precision and ease before throwing them, one by one face-down on the table in front of each of them.

He cocked his head slightly to one side. "Fireworks?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at them before glancing back to his cards and continued to sort his hand into clubs, spades, diamonds and finally hearts. 

"What? You've never seen fireworks before?" Dean asked. He looked at the scruffy haired man in disbelief. 

Castiel's look of utter bewilderment answered his question.

Another deafening explosion came from outside and Castiel got quickly to his feet

"It's fine Cas." He comforted, standing up and placing a warm hand on the angel's shoulder with a smile

The angel watched Dean for assurance before slowly sinking back into his chair.

"Don't worry. That's supposed to happen. It's entertainment. They're supposed to go off like that. Right Sammy?" Sam nodded vaguely beforel turning back to his hand.

"This is fun?"

"Yeah Cas, fireworks are great." He said with a tone of exasperated amusement.

Dean seemed to have suddenly made his mind up over something. He had that determined look in his green eyes. He took a last long swig of beer before grabbing his keys and leather jacket and heading for the door.

"Come on." He said and Cas immediatly stood up and took a few steps forward before looking back at Sam expectantly.

"Dean, wait. Where are we going?" Asked Sam from his chair.

"We," he said, throwing his brother's coat in his direction, "are going to see some fireworks."

"What? How?"

"Come on man, it's the 4th of July. There's gotta be a display around here somewhere. If there isn't we can just buy some."

Cas's eyes lit up. He was going to see what all the fuss was about the last few days. And better yet, Dean was the one making it happen.


	2. Bonfire Blaze

They only had to drive a couple of miles out before they found what they were looking for. They almost drove straight past the large banner with the word 'fireworks' written in loud and bright colours. It was Sam that came across it. A huge field filled with people in hats and gloves waiting noisily in line to pay the entrance fee. They could hear a bonfire crackling away not far beyond and the smell of ash was already in the air. Dean pulled up on the curb and he and his brother stepped out with Cas not far behind.

"You ready Cas?"

"But Dean, what are fireworks? Why do you have them? Why always on this day?" He gave an over exaggerated sigh and proceeded to explain all about the battle of independence between America and Britain and what meant for their country. 

They reached the front of the que faster than expected.They were greeted by a woman in her early thirties with a strong southern accent. She had a pretty face with beautiful brown eyes and short brown hair that was blowing wildly in the wind.

"Three," he said to her, smiling that winner smile and handing over twenty bucks.

She let her eyes scan over his body before smiling up at him. "That all, hun?" She asked, with a slight smile.

Her silvery voice and the way she let her gaze linger on the hunter for far longer than necessary made Castiel's skin crawl. He didn't understand what it was that made him feel this way but the way she was eying him up like the last piece of pie made him feel uncomfortable and somehow, even threatened. The angel leant in closer until their arms touched and demanded that Dean told him more about how these 'fireworks' really did work and what to expect from them when they began. This seemed to work as he now had Dean's full attention. Cas felt somehow thrilled by this; especially when the woman stepped back a little and handed them their tickets and change without another word.

"You'll see. Just a warning though, they can get pretty loud but they can't hurt you. Right Sam?"

Cas looked at his human like an awestruck child. He was nervous and excited and it showed clearly on his face - even in the dim evening light. 

"Yeah... Right." He answered vaguely. He was too busy looking anywhere but his brother and the oblivious angel.

"Then I will protect you Dean," he stated, forgetting - once again - about Dean's 'personal space' policy in his subconcious desire to be close to him.

"Right. Heh. I'll go get us some coffee." Sam said, gesturing to a nearby dinner.

He gave them a suggestive look that was completely lost on Castiel who gave him a look of deep confusion. Dean either hadn't seen or he was pretending not to.

"Why don't you... go find somewhere to stand. I'll find you later." He turned to leave.

"Hey Sammy! See if they've got any pie."

The younger brother made one of his signature bitch faces and with that he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Cas and Dean alone at last.

There was very little room to move around. If they lost track of each other it'd be near impossible to get back to each other again any time soon.Taking note of this, Dean grabbed ahold of Cas's arm, sending a shock of heat all the way up Cas's body as well as his own despite his already numbing fingers, and negotiated his way through the masses of couples and family groups until he found a spot near the old and weather-warn chain link fence. There was a few heads in the way but apart from that, the view seemed fine. Sensing this was probably the best they were going to get, Dean stopped walking and leant his full body-weight against the metal fence and blew into his hands to keep them warm.

The only time he had seen something like that was at a hunters burial or in the fireplaces on those 'romantic comedies' he caught glimpses of every once in a while on the TV before Dean noticed he was there, but those were much smaller than this and he felt sure it was no burning corpses in there; or at least he sincerely hoped not.

After looking up at the huge stack of what looked like burning wood in confusion for a while, Cas decided to ask what it was for. 

Dean laughed at the angel's question.

"No Cas, this is not a public execution." Dean answered, pressing a hand to his face.

"A witch burning?"

"No, not that either." He laughed into his hand.

Cas could have sworn that Dean's completion seemed more rosy than usual but decided not to mention it. Was Dean... Blushing?

"Then what is it?"

"It's just a bonfire Cas. Just wood and flames. No bodies, no death. Just wood. Alright?"

"But what for?"

"It's just nice. It's warm and makes people feel good. Besides it kinda sets the mood, don't you think?" He asked, daring a glance at the angel and immediately regretting it.

When the angel seemed to accept this, Dean looked away and focused on the flames.

What was going on? Dean wasn't gay. Right?

So, if this isn't a hunters burial or anything quite so morbid, it must have something to do with those films, Cas thought to himself. 

He tried to think back to everything he had seen in the snippets of those films to get an understanding of what Dean expected of him.It usually begins with normal talking about what they're doing or about their lives... Then each other. Then...

He thought harder still.

Then their feelings? Yes, that was it. Then they kissed. Wait- kissing? Dean wants to... Dean wants to kiss me? That must be why he brought me here, he concluded.

He breathed a sigh of relief and watched as his breath made clouds in the air. He was satisfied that he had worked out what was happening here.

Kissing. I can do kissing. Can't I? bBut what if I can't? What if I mess up? What if I don't do it right? He breathed in and out, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.  
Alright. Alright, the most important thing is to keep calm. Isn't it? what if Dean doesn't enjoy it?

He looked around for some sort of distraction and it came to him in the form of a bonfire.The way the yellow and amber flames flickered and moved delicately in the direction that the wind guided them fascinated him.There was a mass of smoke surrounding it and small flecks of orange ash rose from the flames. And the sound! It was beautiful, natural. Wonderful! The sound of the fire reminded him of a forest floor. The way it crackled and popped slightly like small animals scampering lightly over fallen branches and scattered leaves.

There was a sort of comforting sense of safety about it. It was the only light to be seen for miles save for a few touches here and there. It felt pure, untamable, beautiful.He loved the fact that fire had the potential to be so dangerous to so many people but at the same time he felt safe; like he trusted that the flames would not try to harm him.

In a funny sense, he saw himself in that flame. He too had people expecting him to be a terrible threat to others - he really could be if he wanted to and he knew that. He was built of course, to help, but also to destroy. He could bring down whole nations if he had to but it seemed, at least to his friends here on earth - to Dean - that he also brought light, and peace, and hope.

Cas rested his full body's weight on the wire fencing and breathed in the smell of soot and fresh air mingling together.

"Dean?"

"Mm?"

Cas turned to face his back.

"Thank you," he said in a voice little over a whisper.

He saw the corner of Dean's lips curl into a smile. That was all he needed.


	3. Heat and Intensity

"Cas, look! Over there! I think it's time. They're going to start the fireworks!"

The angel swiveled around so quickly that he slipped on the wet grass and would have landed face first in a puddle if it wasn't for Dean's impeccably fast reflexes.

He caught him by the shoulder and helped him to stand up again.

"Watch it, it's slippe -"

"Where? Where are they going to be?" He half shouted.

Dean smiled ruefully and turned him in the right direction by guiding him with his hands. He didn't trust Cas not to fall over again given half the chance.

"There. Right over there," he answered, leaning his chin on Cas's shoulder and pointing straight ahead.

Instead of stepping back letting his hand drop to his own waist, he let it curl around the angel's middle in a backwards hug.This was the moment that it had all been building up to. Dean had been waiting for an opportunity such as this for weeks although he still didn't fully understand why.

Sammy was out of the way, they were both happy in each other's company and besides, what better time to make his move than next to a flaming bonfire?

Cas slowly turned his head towards Dean and smiled nervously. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know what was happening, but he did know one thing for sure; he did not want Dean to move away.

Panicking, the angel made an awkward attempt at a kiss. This was made even more clumsy and uncomfortable by the way Dean was holding his body against his own.

His neck ached from the awkward positioning, his knees felt weak and he felt self-conscious. What if he was doing it wrong? What if he was making a complete fool of himself?

After a while, when Dean hadn't pull away, he began to gain in confidence.

Cas could feel him smiling against his lips as Dean kissed him back. The hunter loosened his grip slightly, allowing Cas the freedom to shift into a more comfortable position whilst still keeping his strong arms around his body.

Cas responded by turning to face Dean, letting his arms skate up his arms and held him there. The smooth material of Dean's leather jacket felt soft and comfortingly familiar beneath his light touch. He felt his hunter respond by gripping his body more tightly before letting his hands wander over Cas's back, pulling him closer and supporting him there.

He smiled, tangling one hand in the short hairs at the back of Cas's neck while the other stayed pressed lightly on his back.The comforting pressure between Cas's shoulder blades reminded him to breathe.

He let his hands press gently to Dean's chest.

He loved the feel of his rapid heart that conflicted slightly with the slow steadyness of his breathing beneath his finger tips. All beautiful indications of life - of Dean.


	4. Pleasure and Pandemonium

Their kiss must have only lasted for a minute or so, but it was one minute of sheer bliss.

They were startled apart by the sudden explosion and the smell of gunpowder that surrounded them.

Cas could feel his heart throbbing with the majestic sound of the fireworks. It was breathtaking!

Just when he thought it had finished, another stream of sparks were shooting upwards, humbling him.

Every spurt of flame, although he still felt a little fearful of them, made him gasp in wonder and amazement. There were sparks and flashes of bright colourful flares and bangs and crashes.

He could feel Dean's arms around him but he couldn't bring himself to turn away.

He followed each of their progression with his eyes but he found that as soon as he turned his attention to one, another three loud blasts came from all other directions followed by by a shower of multicolored stars cascading towards him.

They left behind white smudges on the evening sky and as he watched, they faded into nothing. This fascinated him almost as much as the flaming sparks themselves.

It was wonderfully chaotic and scary. It made him feel small, in a good way; like for once in his life, it wasn't just the three of them against the rest of the world.

Dean tried to hold back the grin from his face but couldn't. Instead of watching the spectacle above their heads, he caught himself watching Castiel instead.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a little, eyes darting in every direction. Every time a loud one went off he would feel him flinch and Dean suppressed the urge to laugh.

Sam hadn't shown his face yet and he was almost grateful. They needed this time together.

The angel watched in awe as a smattering of colour splattered itself across the sky like paint on a canvas. They filled the sky. He was completely mesmerized! 

He could hear people all around gasping and talking in excitement but he couldn't care. He couldn't turn away. After a while, the fireworks faded to a stop.

Although he wished they would go on forever, Cas had enjoyed them while they lasted.

Dean still hadn't let his hands drop from his waist. It was a comforting feeling but it made his insides squirm.

He couldn't believe his luck.

Cas turned to face him again.

Dean's eyes were glittering and he had never seen him look so happy in all the years he'd known him. He was... Beautiful.

Dean's eyes flickered down to Cas's lips momentarily and he swallowed hard. He watched as Cas licked his lips almost hesitantly and brought their lips together once more, pulling his body into him and relishing the way Cas wrapped his arms around his neck as his soft lips mirrored his own.

"Let's go home," Dean said when they broke apart. When Cas nodded, he pulled his arm around his waist and walked in the direction of his Chevy impala which they now saw contained Sam who was beaming at them from the back seat.

Cas's arm was around his shoulder.

Just for one night, everything felt right.


End file.
